1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device with a bezel assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer case panel defines an opening for moving an optical disk drive in or out of the computer case. A decorating plate and a shielding plate are used to shield the opening. The decorating plate is secured to an interior of the shielding plate with a plurality of clipping members. When the shielding plate needs to be maintained or disassembled, the clipping members are disengaged from the decorating plate after the decorating plate is disengaged from the computer case. Thus, disassembly of the shielding plate may be laborious and time-consuming. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.